


Snowflake kisses

by dannercone



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: AU, BECAUSE THERE IS SO MUCH ANGST IN THIS FANDOM, Established Relationship, Fluff, I WILL HAVE ALL FLUFF, M/M, PLEASE READ THIS I SWEAR ITLL BE GOOD, all fluff, also like kevin is a child, also like no plot, also this is my first fanfic here so whoops, honestly so much fluff, there is ZIP-ZERO-NADA ANGST IN THIS, vvvvvv domestic, youll love it i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/pseuds/dannercone
Summary: Connor just wants to work, but Kevin has other plans. (lets pretend uganda didn't happen. also they are already together in this) ((also i swear i'm good at writing,,,,, just bad at summaries))





	Snowflake kisses

Snow covered the mountain tops, and small trees littered the sides of the peaks. They “look like broccoli!” as Kevin always says. 

A huge window stretched from floor to ceiling on the side of the club. Fully encompassing the gorgeous views of the Canadian rockies. The entire club was made with wood, almost like a ski lodge. Wooden pillars supported the ceiling, while also adding a sense of home, and classiness. Garland was hung on the ledges of the windows, and a huge christmas tree was the at the center of the dining hall. Presents were placed carefully under the low hanging branches, and stockings were (-hung by the chimney with care-) placed neatly above the fireplace. Beautiful spots of red, green and white were found around the room, whether it be in bouquets of flowers or strings of christmas lights. 

Most of the decoration were done, just a few small details remained, like adding the sticky snowflakes to the breathtaking huge window. Connor was busily placing the small silver snowflakes onto the glass, but Kevin on the other hand,was struggling to keep focused. 

“C’mon Kev, this is the last thing we have to do. Ya’know, besides actually serving the food.” Connor added with a small smile. Kevin just groaned and slowly stuck the fake snowflakes onto the glass haphazardly. Connor just snorted at his boyfriend’s behaviour, and continued to work hard to make sure everything was perfect. 

After a few minutes, Kevin made another noise out of pure boredom and sat down on the ground. He gave his best pouty lip up at Connor. Kevin couldn’t keep up his fake pouting for long though, seeing his boyfriend stick out his tongue in concentration made Kevin's heart flutter as if they just met, and not like they've been together for 4 years. Kevin couldn’t help but notice Connors flaming hair reflect the sunlight and his youthful eyes flashing the magnificent colour, bright blue. Freckles were sprinkled against Connors cheeks, as if someone had just spilled sprinkles onto them. Kevin stared at Connor with a dopey grin. 

“Like what you see?” Connor questioned with a raised eyebrow. He winked and started to giggle. “Listen Kev, staring won’t get this job done any faster. Now please, if you could work?” Connor sassed, but the smile that was painted on his lips showed that he was just joking around.. Kevin shook his head lightly and began to slowl but surely stand up from the ground

“ARE WE DONE YET!!” Kevin exclaimed in an exhausted voice. Kevin could feel his brain cells slowly dropping off one by one because of how bored he was. Connor held his head in his hands and sighed loudly. “No Kevin. We are not.” He spoke after a few moments pause. Kevin’s deep brown eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. He would do something he’s best at. Being annoying yet also flirty. Kevin smiled to himself and picked up the sheets of snowflakes and got to work. 

A few minutes later, Kevin placed the sheet down and sashayed towards Connor. He leaned his head on the shorter boys shoulder and sighed loudly. Connor just shook his head and ignored the needy brunette. Kevin pouted again and sat up. He wanted to get a reaction from the easily, very easily, flustered redhead. Kevin smirked and pressed a featherlight kiss to Connor's cheek. He saw a blush spread like wildfire on the other man's cheeks, reaching the tip of his ears. Connor still ignored Kevin. Muttering a quick “You’re such a child.” Under his breath.

Fine then McKinley, Kevin thought, the hard way it is. 

Kevin placed his hands on Connor’s waist and kissed behind his ear, (Connor’s weakness.) Kevin could feel Connors knees buckle a little, and determination flashed in the taller mans eyes. Kevin pressed more kisses along his longtime boyfriend's jaw. Connor had had enough and suddenly whipped around to face Kevin. 

Connor poked his boyfriend in the chest with his finger,

“Listen here mister, as much as I am enjoying this, we do have this work to do, so, if you could wait just a little longer? That’d be much appreciated.” Connor raised his eyebrow and kissed Kevins cheek, before turning around again and working on the window. Kevin sighed and got his sheet of snowflakes again. He sulked as he pressed the pitiful fake snowflakes onto the glass. Connor glanced towards his sulking boyfriend every now and again, feeling slightly guilty. 

After a few minutes of quiet, Connor broke the silence

“Uh Kev, maybe… We technically don’t have to have this finished until 5, so that gives us an hour.” Kevin looked towards the timid red-head. A warm feeling exploded in his stomach and swooned at the perfect man in front of him. 

“I love you, you know that McKinley?” Kevin said while sweeping Connor off his feet and into his arms bridal style. Kevin danced around the room with Connor in his arms, laughing all the while. Kevin kissed Connor’s nose and placed him down carefully, as if he was a fragile box.

“Price, I could say the same thing.” Connor said, his voice thick with love and admiration. Kevin tilted his head and pulled Connor into a warm hug. When Connor pulled away, he leaned in for a kiss which Kevin gratefully reciprocated. 

They both smiled into the kiss and exploded into a fit of giggled when they both parted. Connor ran his fingers through Kevin’s always perfect hair, feeling no knots or tangles, which he always appreciated.. Kevin closed his eyes at the touch and put his arms around Connor’s neck, Connor dropped his hands and placed them around Kevin’s waist. They swayed around the dining hall, taking in the pure innocence and beauty of this moment. Connor put his head on Kevin’s shoulder and smiled contently, his eyes fluttering shut.

The snowflakes still remained unfinished on the window.


End file.
